Marry or Forget It
by Furny
Summary: Best friends. He loves her, she doesnt return his feelings. When they meet up again four years later, he gives her a choice, marry him or forget him altogether. Full summary inside. Troyella! TxG
1. Full Sum

Ok so this is something i just thought up... Wrote this down and idk if im gonna actually write it.

Tell me if i should

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were the best of friends for all their lives.

He was the song of her voice.

She was the words in his mouth.

Everything changed when high school ended.

He was in love with her and she didn't return the feelings.

So Troy left for better things.

And Gabriella ran off to fulfill her dreams.

Four years later, Gabriella searches for him.

When she finds him, he doesn't want anything to do with her.

Well there is one thing.

He wants her to marry him.

Why?

He still loves her and is convinced that she is his soul mate.

Of course, she doesn't want this between them.

But he won't be her friend.

So she is forced to make a choice.

Marry him and have him in her life

Or

Forget him altogether.


	2. Surprises

**Prolouge**

"_Trooy!" sixteen-year-old Gabriella yelled to her best friend._

"_Yes Gabi," he showed up behind her._

"_Would you do something for me?" the cute teenager bat her eyes at him._

"_What is it?" Troy sighed._

"_Rub my feet?" she begged while sticking her bottom lip out and pouting._

"_I guess so," Troy gave in and followed her to the couch to sit next to her with her feet on his lap so he could rub her feet._

"_Thanks so much!" Gabriella laughed, "I looooove you!"_

"_I loooooove you too," Troy mocked her and shook his head before continuing rubbing her feet._

* * *

I guess there are many surprises in life. Surprise birthday parties, gifts, secrets, you know just things that you never would have believed. Even though every single one of my friends told me that my best friend was in love with me, the most surprising thing in my life was when Troy Bolton professed his love to me.

It was prom of senior year.

You see, I had brought my date, Greg Taylor, but at the end he told me that he didn't like me like that and that we should just be friends. So eventually, I ended up outside alone. It didn't hurt that he didn't like me, but it hurt that I was now alone and that nobody was with me. It wasn't long after that when I heard someone behind me.

"Are you ok?" it wasn't surprising that Troy came to check on me. I always knew he loved me, but it never occurred to me that it wasn't just a friendship love.

"It's a nice night out," I had said quietly, looking out at the stars in the sky and down at the shimmering lake that was just outside the hotel that the prom was being held at.

"Yes it is," he sat down next to me, "but you didn't answer my question."

"You know," I started in a whisper, "I thought he really liked me, but I guess not."

"Just have faith," Troy told me, taking me into his arms and cradling me softly like he always had done when I was upset, "I know you'll find that special guy someday."

"You'll always love me right?" I had asked, not realizing what I was saying. I just needed to feel like someone cared about me, that someone _did_ love me.

"More than you'll ever know," he whispered in my ear softly.

I pulled out of his hands and sat up to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"I promised myself that before graduation, I would tell you how much I really love you," he said quietly, shyly, "I've always loved you."

I didn't know what to do or say. I couldn't love him back, he was my best fricken friend!

"Troy I-" I didn't know what to say, "how?"

"Look," Troy begged, "please give me a chance."

"I-" I shook my head, "I can't."

"Ok," he nodded his acceptance and stood up, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be friends with you anymore… It hurts too much."

"No Troy," I leapt to my feet to stop him, "I don't love you like that, but I'll always love you as a friend!"

"You don't understand," Troy snapped and shouted at me, "I freaking love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you! I'd jump off a building to save you."

"Troy no," I tried to convince him, but I was more trying to convince myself, "you don't love me!"

"I do," Troy denied my claim, "I love everything about you. The way you laugh, talk, and even now, when you tell me you don't love me like I love you."

"Don't leave," I yelled at him as he turned his back on me, "Please."

Troy span around and took me in his arms. Then, he kissed me passionately, it was the best kiss I've ever had but when he pulled away, I didn't realize he said the last two words that he would for the next four years, "I'm sorry."

I fell into the grass and cried, for what seemed to be eternity.

* * *

Idk how long it will take to actually begin this story... I have two more chapters on The Earth Activist and I have to start writing more of this story.

Tell me what you think!


	3. Four Years

The past four years of my life had flown by tremendously fast, and at the moment I was living in a very expensive loft in New York City. To really no one's surprise I had spent my time at school and graduated college early. I had become a college professor in the subjects of Math and Chemistry at the tender age of twenty-three. I guess it was always my passion to teach the two subjects because I had always won the scholastic decathlons. I'd go up and look into the audience and see Taylor rooting me on along with Chad and Troy- Troy… I wish I could stop thinking about him.

A few nights ago my boyfriend, Rick, proposed to me. When I heard the two words that meant being dedicated to him for the rest of my life, I thought about Troy. Then as I thought about my decision, there he was, in my mind that is, staring at me expectantly. I miss how he used to hold me and even though he always told me that he loved me, I never understood how deep it ran. Anyway, about the other night… I said no to Rick and broke it off. I felt like I needed Troy to except it, even though I hadn't seen him for years, I missed him so much. I hired someone to find him the other day and I was actually waiting for his location. since the day he confessed his love for me.

The phone rang loudly, coincidentally, "Ms. Montez?" I was sitting in my home office, when the phone rang.

"Yes sir," I said into the phone, "What can I do for you."

"This is Simon Yuler," the man told me, "I have your search results for a Mr. Troy Bolton."

"Alright I'll get something to write on," I told him, trying to find a piece of paper and reached for a pen. I was excited, "Ok."

"I found him in Albuquerque," he started, "You know New Mexico."

"Of course," I laughed, the man must have gone back after I left… or maybe he never even left, "I spent my high school years there."

"He lives at 5633 Sweet Stuff Lane," that made me laugh, Sweet Stuff Lane?

"Thank you so much sir," I told him politely.

"Hold on sweetheart," he stopped me, "I have a little more info on him-he played college basketball for the University of Albuquerque, quit, sold a song for a movie, and stays home to write music and works with art."

"Wow," I whispered to myself… I guess he did leave for a while.

"The man has an interesting life," the guy on the other line laughed, "good luck ma'am."

"Thanks for your help sir," I thanked him, "bye."

"Bye," he hung up.

I went to my laptop and went online to book a soon flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico and with my luck, my best friend would take me back… as a best friend that is.

With that, I grabbed my suitcase and started packing.

_What if he's still mad at me?_

_What if he doesn't ever want to see me again?_

_What if he doesn't want to be my friend?_

I guess I didn't realize what I really had to worry about.

_What if he still loves me?_

I only have one chapter written after this... if you have any ideas let me know.

I hope you like.

Review! I'll give you Dr. Pepper!


	4. Marry or Forget it

* * *

"He shoots," I exclaimed to myself as the basketball swished into the hoop, "he scores!" and I fell into the grass next to my basketball hoop in the backyard. I was only wearing some basketball shorts and sweat was dripping from every inch of my body so it felt amazing to stretch my arms out and breathe deeply.

Yes, I was talking to myself, but the place was very lonely when none of my friends were around. Chad was busy and of course, Zeke was too wrapped up in his bakery to do anything with me.

I missed Gabriella.

My best friend.

The girl I've always been in love with.

She was always there for me when I was bored. Sometimes, she would even ditch her girl friends and hang out with me. I guess everyday since the last time I saw her, I've regretted telling her the truth. If I hadn't, she would still be in my life. Though I have healed up a lot, it hurts to not be around her and not being able to see her everyday. I knew I would see her again someday, I wasn't sure when but I knew I would.

Just as I was about to stand up, I heard a voice across my lawn that I have been dreaming about for the passed four years, using my old nickname, "Wildcat?"

I snapped my neck up and sure enough, "Gabriella?"

"Troy," she whispered and made her way towards me as I stood up to greet her.

Not thinking properly or even about our last encounter with each other, just that I had missed her, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a big hug, "Oh God, I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled up at me and crinkled her nose, "you smell really bad."

I raised each arm and sniffed under my armpits, "Nah," I laughed and picked her up to spin her around.

"Have you been workin' out Wildcat?" she asked, laughing lightly as I placed her back down.

"Maybe a little," I joined in the laughter. In truth I had worked out everyday to get out my anger and frustration, to forget about things… to forget about her.

She smiled at me for a moment and giggled, "I'm glad I have my best friend back."

That was when I realized how much it still hurt to look her in the eye and not be able to love her the way I wanted to and that it wouldn't change unless I did something about it, "You don't need me Gabriella." I wanted so much to just tell her that I would be her best friend again if it meant being in her life but I knew that if I were just a best friend, it would drive me insane.

"What do you mean Troy?" her smile faded and her face transformed into a look of confusion, "of course I do, you're my best friend."

"You don't get it," I shook my head a bit angrily and knew she would never understand, "Just because I haven't seen you in four years doesn't mean I don't love you. I fell in love with my frickin' best friend and it will never be the same between us. Do you think that's what I wanted?"

"Well no I suppose not but-"

"I didn't want to mess up our friendship, but I can't be friends with you again," I sighed and laid back into the grass in which she knelt down and sat next to me.

"Why not?" she asked me. I wish I could make her see.

"Because it frickin' hurts to see you everyday and know that you'll never be mine," I closed my eyes and looked away, "Trust me, I know."

"I need you though," she set her hand on my arm and it gave me an idea.

"If you really need me," I shook my head at what I was about to do, probably drive her away, "Then I'll give you a choice."

"What do you mean?" she questioned curiously. She was so adorable, even when she was confused.

"Go home and never see me again," I put my hand to my face and was about to just forget my idea, "or ," I sighed actually going through with it, pulling my hand down my face and looking at her intensely, "marry me."

She, of course, was silent and didn't know what to say. At least she didn't get mad at me like I expected.

**Gabriella's POV**

What was he thinking? How could I marry him? I had already turned down one man this passed week and I cared too much about Troy to just decide that I would rather never see him again then spend the rest of my life with him. Then again, I wanted to find the right guy to fall in love with. _What if Troy is the one and I just haven't realized it yet?_

"Troy I-" I sure didn't know what to say.

"Save it," he told me standing up and walking towards his house, "I don't need the pain."

"No wait," I shouted out, not even knowing what I was getting myself into, "Can't we talk about this?"

"No," he was firm standing in his doorway, "Marry me or forget it."

"Can I come in and think about it?" I asked him quietly, considering my options.

"Come on," he said and noticed I left my luggage a few feet away from me so he walked back out to me and picked both of my suitcases up, leading me into his house.

"Thanks," I followed him.

"You need a place to stay?" he asked me emotionlessly, no smile or smirk, nothing.

"If you don't mind a few days," I sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I guess it won't hurt," he sat a few feet away from me.

"So about this deal," I started, hoping to break him down to maybe going on a few dates or something.

And what do you know? He can read minds, "No compromises."

"You just want me to give everything up and marry my best friend?" I exclaimed suddenly to him, a little angry.

"It's your choice… If you decided to marry me, I would go wherever you want me to. If you would want me to go back to New York, away from all my friends and family, I would. If you wanted me to move all the way to Alaska with you, I would. I'd be faithful too. I want you to be happy but I want to be in your life," Troy told me… I have to admit it was a really sweet thing that he would do that for me, just to be with me.

"This is just so big," I dropped my face to my hand and then leant into Troy. He was so comfortable and I didn't want to move, "Can I have until tomorrow?"

"Yea," Troy sighed, "Just remember, you will never find anyone who knows you and loves you more then me."

I knew he really knows me and loves me, and that he would never hurt me or let anything happen to me but… Did I really want him back enough to actually marry him?

Would I ever learn to love him and what if I ever wanted children?

What am I going to do?

* * *

Alrighty then! Here's all the Dr. Pepper I promised! -hands you all Dr. Peppers-

This time I'm giving out brownies!

Yay Brownies!


	5. Her decision

Wooo! You guys are so cool!

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It was the next day and Troy had left to go to the post office to mail a letter and I was suck at his house, pacing back and forth, going over my options. He wanted my decision between now and four in the afternoon. How am I supposed to decide to either marry him or forget him? He infuriates me but he's my best friend and I don't want to loose him!

Quickly, I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and hit speed dial three and she answered, "Kerry Fingler speaking."

"Kerry," I said, making her know it was me. Kerry was a girl I met in college, I mentioned Troy a lot and she knows a lot about me and my relationship with him.

"Oh hey Gabs… didn't check the I.D." she laughed but when I didn't laugh too, she asked, "What's up?"

"You know how I have been looking for my old best friend, Troy, for the passed couple of days?" I questioned.

"You found him?" she asked like she was somewhere else and off in a cloud somewhere.

"Ohh yes… I found him alright," I sighed to tell her what Troy wanted, "he wants me to marry him!"

"What the-"

"Yea! I know! Crazy!" I exclaimed, "he says that if I don't marry him, he won't be my friend anymore."

"What are you going to do?" she was suddenly very interested in our conversation.

"That's why I called you!" I groaned and fell onto my guest bed I slept in, "I need your opinion."

"Babe," she sighed and I knew she was shaking her head, "This is your life and I can't tell you what to do."

"I don't know what to do! Should I marry him or just let everything we had between us, go?" I was confusing myself and complicating this too much.

"Tell me," Kerry started, "Who was there when you had to have two teeth pulled and three cavities filled when you were thirteen?"

I sat back up to think about it, "Troy."

"What about when your first boyfriend, Derek, broke up with you? Who was there?" Kerry asked me as if it were the most obvious question ever.

"Troy," I whispered quietly.

"Who held you all night when your grandma died when you were seventeen?" she asked quietly, as if proving a point.

"I know, I know! But this is marriage!" I exclaimed.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Kerry questioned curiously.

"Honesty, good looks, love, someone who is there for me, cares about me, does things for me, someone that I could sit next to and just talk…a gentleman," I sighed dreamily thinking about my dream guy.

"Hun," Kerry interrupted my endless ramble on the perfect guy, "You just described Troy."

"I did?" I asked, no… I couldn't have.

"Think about it," she told me, hanging up.

How could I have just described Troy? I have never felt anything but platonic feelings for him! Have I?

**Troy's POV**

As I walked to the post office the next morning, I couldn't help but think about what I was doing to Gabriella. I mean, maybe telling her she has to marry me to be in my life was a little harsh. I don't want to be mean and I don't want to force her into anything because I love her so much and she means everything to me. I know she won't actually marry me. I know she will just want to forget all about me and my wacky ways.

I finally made a decision to cut the deal and try to live with my love for her as her best friend, because having her in my life as a friend is better than never seeing her again.

I just wish that somehow she would give me a chance and try to think about me as more than just her best friend.

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat outside on Troy's porch, waiting for him to get home so I could tell him my decision. I had to get it out before I changed my mind. I hope I don't regret my decision later.

Just then, I saw Troy jogging up towards me from the street.

"Gabriella," he approached me.

"Hold on," I told him, "I have to talk to you about our deal."

"I think I should go first," he interrupted me, "I-"

I closed my eyes, not listening to what he was trying to tell me, "I'll do it."

I guess it shocked him because he closed his mouth and stared at me with stunned eyes and blinked, "Wha-What?"

I gulped and stuttered out, "I'll marry you."

**Troy's POV**

Did she just agree to marry me? She did…

"I didn't think you would," I whispered, not being able to get it out any louder.

She smiled a little, "I think you would make a wonderful husband," and whispered the last part, "and a good father someday."

Did she just say father… as in kids? With me?

"You're actually going to marry me?" I asked her quietly.

"Look," she said, "I just talked to my friend Kerry and she pointed out that all of the qualities I wanted in my dream guy are in you."

"I thought I was just your best friend though," I added out there.

"Maybe if I forget that we've always been just best friends I will be able to see you in a new, maybe better, light," she told me and started crying a little before wrapping her arms around me, "I just can't loose you again!"

You wouldn't believe how guilty I felt for making her choose, but it worked out for the better and I could show her that I will be the best husband ever and that she will always be able to count on me.

"Gabriella," I started with a small sigh, "I really love you."

"Then show me why I should be your wife," she told me, "and we should go plan our wedding soon." She walked up to the door and asked, "are you coming?"

"I want you to know that I'm only doing this because I love you so much," he told her and followed her up the steps, "I want to show you that."

* * *

What do you think?

I felt like Troy couldnt be that mean so I had him almost let go of the deal, but when Gabriella agreed to marry him, he saw it as his chance to prove to her that they were meant to be.

Here are your brownies! -Hands you reviewers brownies-

How about some custard this time? For a reveiw that is!


	6. Sleep with me?

It wasn't until later that night that I actually let loose. I didn't know what to do or say to him even though I had known him forever.

"Gabriella," Troy snapped me out of a daydream, "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yea," I shook out of it as I followed Troy into the kitchen.

"I made dinner for us," he looked concerned for me, "but you can't have any unless you talk to me."

"Alright," he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down at his table, across from him, "what have you been doing these passed four years?"

"I played college basketball for three years and then once I sold a song, I retired from it and came home," he looked deep in thought, like something was bothering him, "I write a lot of songs and I paint sometimes. I guess I should go back to college."

"That's neat," I told him, "I'm sure your songs are beautiful."

"What about you?" he asked me as he started to scoop spaghetti onto my plate, "I don't know anything about you anymore."

"I got a teaching degree to be a Math and Chemistry professor," I told him, my job was something I was very proud of. Probably because I was very young for what I do, "I haven't had much of a social life except for a boyfriend I turned down a marriage proposal from last week." I didn't know why I was telling him that because I knew he would ask why.

And I suppose I'm physic too, "Why?"

I didn't know how to tell him that it was because of him, "I guess," I started, "I felt like I needed your approval."

"My approval?" he asked, confused, "why?"

"I don't know," I told him quietly, "I felt like I owed you that much."

"Oh," he sighed quietly, "do you love him?"

"Well," I didn't really know what to tell him, "I didn't really know him for that long."

He was incredibly quiet for a moment, "I approve if you, you know, want to go back to him… if he makes you happy."

I realized how wonderful he was right now. Who would tell the person they'd always been in love with to go marry someone else that they didn't even know? "No Troy," I shook my head at his awesome-ness and smiled, "You deserve a good chance, and I know that I never want to go back to not seeing you every day."

He smiled back at me in gratitude as the table got quiet and I slowly started to think about other things when his voice snapped me back, "Will you sleep with me?"

"What?" my eyes were wide at what he just said, "on the first night?"

The sparkle that had been in his eyes four years ago, returned as he laughed at me, "Gabriella, I mean sleep next to me… in my bed… just _sleep_."

I could feel my face burn red from the embarrassment of my misunderstanding and I didn't exactly know what to do, so I nodded, "I guess so."

"You're so cute when you blush," of course the comment made me blush even more and I felt as though my face was as red at a tomato.

"Would you excuse me?" I asked, still red.

"Yea sure," he smiled and laughed at me a little.

After I got around the corner, I took a deep breath and started up the stairs to the bathroom. As soon as I reached it, I ran some water to wash my hot face off. Because it was already getting late, I brushed my teeth and began to get ready for bed.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard Troy walking up the stairs. He looked my way and smiled at me, "no need to get embarrassed… it was my fault."

I nodded and headed to my guestroom to get my pajamas.

"You don't have to sleep by me," he called out from his room.

"No," I sighed, if I was going to be his wife eventually, I would have to be comfortable with him, "I do."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged to himself.

I changed fast and then stepped lightly to Troy's room. It was nicely painted and my style too. Tears welled up in my eyes when I saw the picture on his nightstand… It was earlier the day of prom. We met up before our dates and got ready together. The picture looked like we were a couple and now after four years, the picture looked perfect to me and we looked like the perfect couple.

"You sent that to me right before I left and it was the last memory I had from you," he told me quietly, "I hope having that picture doesn't make me look like I'm insanely obsessed with you."

"No," I whispered, putting a hand up to dry some stray tears, "I have the same picture next to my bed at home."

I guess he didn't know what to say because all he did was scoot over on the bed and lift the covers up for me. I was nervous slipping my legs in and sitting next to him. Of course, I had slept by him before; we were best friends before after all, but oddly, knowing that we'd be wed soon, it was different.

"Do mind if I hold you like I used to?" at least he was being a gentleman and very careful with me. I turned my body to face him and I pulled myself closer so I could wrap one arm around his wonderful abs and lay right in his armpit. He seemed shocked at my boldness and wrapped one arm around my stomach while the other was under my head and wrapped down my small arm.

"I love you," Troy whispered to me.

"I think I will love you," I smiled and looked up at him. He knew not to expect me to love in like he did the first day, but he knew that I might love him someday.

I slept soundly that night and when I woke up, I didn't know where Troy was so I stood up and went to search for him. After searching the upstairs, I found him making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey," I whispered over the sizzling of bacon and sausage, causing him to flip a pancake a little too hard so that it wouldn't come down. I laughed at his surprised face and even harder when I saw the half-done pancake stuck to the ceiling.

He too started laughing with me as he walked to the table and, again, pulled a chair out for me to sit.

"Why thank you sir," I giggled at his chivalry.

"You're very welcome ma'am," he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Do you think we can go see Chad and Taylor?" I asked him once he sat down and passed out food to himself and me.

"Oh of course," Troy told me, "how long has it been since you saw them?"

"Taylor visited me twice and I talk to her on the phone but I haven't seen Chad forever," I informed him on my status with our closest high school friends.

"Let's get dressed and then we'll go?" he suggested.

"Ok," I finished my food and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

**How will Taylor and Chad react to Troy's deal for Gabriella?**

Heres what I promised! -hands out custards with a smile!-

Alright for a review this time I will hand out... are you ready for this... gummy worms!


	7. The only thing I need is you

"Ok! Let's play capture the flag now!" eight-year-old Chad exclaimed to the group of neighborhood kids.

"_Who are the captains?" Gabriella asked curiously._

"_Me of course and Troy," Chad pointed over to Troy._

"_That's not fair!" Gabriella exclaimed, "You guys are always the captains!"_

"_Fine!" Chad huffed, "You and I."_

"_No!" Gabriella was a little mad at the boy, "Taylor and I."_

"_Alright just this once," Chad rolled his eyes as Taylor and Gabriella went to the front of everyone else and started picking teams._

"_Troy," Gabriella smiled at her best friend and he came up to her and stood next to her._

"_Timmy," Taylor pointed to the boy next to Chad._

"_Zeke," Gabriella chose._

"_What about me?" Chad asked, waving his hands to try to get some attention._

"_Jason," Taylor laughed, ignoring Chad._

"_Ryan over here," Gabriella motioned him over._

"_Kelsi," Taylor went._

_At this point, the only two that were left were Chad and Sharpay, who never did anything and sat filing her nails._

"_Sharpay," Gabriella made Sharpay snap back to earth._

"_I'm not last?" Sharpay asked curiously._

"_Nope," Gabriella smiled at her as she walked to the group, "go ahead Tay."_

"_Chad," Taylor sighed as Chad slumped to the group being the last to be chosen._

_"Let's go play!" Troy exclaimed as they chose their areas and began their game._

* * *

Gabriella hid behind me as I rang the doorbell and we heard a faint, "Just a minute."

True to their word, the door opened to Chad a minute later, "Troy, my man."

"Hey Chad," I greeted him with a man hug and said, "Someone came with to see you."

"Who?" he asked curiously, looking around to find Gabriella hiding behind me.

"Me!" she leapt on him to give him a tight hug which he gladly returned.

"Gabs!" he laughed as she ruffled his hair, "It's been so long."

"Who's at the door Chad?" Taylor's voice echoed out the door as she stepped out and squealed, "Gabi!"

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed as they latched on to each other and hugged while squealing girlishly.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, laughing.

"I came to make up with Troy," she told her friend.

"And he excepts that you want to be his friend again?" Taylor was a little bit shocked as it looked.

"That's another reason we came," Gabriella twiddled her thumbs behind her back and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"No," Chad looked stunned as he took a guess, "you guys are still fighting?"

"No no no," Gabriella intervened, "Could we talk about this inside?"

"Yea yea sure," Taylor ushered us in and Chad led us to their living room, "now what is it?"

Gabriella looked nervous so I decided to break the news, "we're getting married."

Both of our friends were completely shocked and didn't know what to say except, "how?"

"I realized how great of guy Troy is and decided to take it up a few notches," Gabriella lied and I knew it hurt her.

"What?" Taylor didn't believe it… I could tell.

"Look," I started cautiously, "I gave her a choice. I told he she could go away and never see me again or marry me."

"Troy!" Taylor exclaimed at me, "how could you?"

"Guys," Gabriella sighed, "I realize how much I hurt him and I want to give it a shot because he is a great man and I love him… maybe not romantically but I think that could happen."

"Good for you then," Chad stood up from his seat and gave me a man hug.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Taylor asked Gabriella, which made my heart sink guiltily again.

"Yes," Gabriella nodded, hugging her best girl friend, "Now about you… what have you been up to?"

"We're engaged too," Taylor squealed happily as she held onto Chad's arm.

"That's so great!" Gabriella exclaimed, "when's the wedding?"

"Late August," Taylor responded and asked, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Only if," Gabriella dramatized he answer, "You'll be mine."

"Of course!" Taylor laughed and they hugged each other tightly.

"When are you guys getting married?" Chad asked curiously.

"We still have to discuss this further, like what I'm gonna tell my parents, because I for sure don't want to tell them Troy's deal! They'd kill him!" Gabriella exclaimed in a laughed.

"Then you wouldn't have a choice," I laughed, "You wouldn't ever see me again."

"Unless I helped bury the body," Gabriella looked completely serious but as I predicted her and I burst out laughing simultaneously as Taylor and Chad just watched us in wonder.

"How do you guys do that?" Taylor asked, amazed, "even after four years."

"We just know each other so well," Gabriella shrugged it off as nothing, because we had always done that.

"Maybe you should get married," Taylor giggled, "You are perfect for each other."

"Well," Gabriella was a little shaken, hearing Taylor say they'd be a perfect couple, "We should go."

She looked a little anxious so I said, "Yea we need to plan our wedding."

"Bye then," Taylor waved as we walked towards the door.

"Stop by soon guys!" Chad was oblivious to the sudden impulse to leave.

"Sure will!" Gabriella grabbed my hand as we walked out together and headed towards Troy's car.

"What was that about?" I asked as we started driving the five-minute ride back to my house.

"She already thinks we're perfect for each other and we've been engaged for a day!" Gabriella exclaimed quietly, for the sake of my ears.

"I love you," I told her quietly, "and we're a perfect couple because of that and even though you might not love me, we know so much about each other and it shows when we're together."

Gabriella was silent for a few minutes as we pulled up my driveway and I walked around to open the door for her, "thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am," I laughed and took her hand into mine, oh how I loved her small, delicate hands.

"Can we start planning our wedding?" Gabriella asked me as we stepped into the house and sat at my kitchen table.

"Go ahead," I told her with a warm smile, "Make it anything you want. I will help you with whatever you need me for, but I want this to be the wedding of your dreams."

I saw her smile widely at me and I wondered if I would ever win her heart, "Troy, that is sweet, but I want your opinion too… you only get married once."

"The woman I am marrying is the only thing I need to make it my dream wedding," I told her seriously, I wasn't lying, it was the truth. She was the only thing I needed.

Tears started streaming down her face and she grinned at me, "You really know how to make me cry. I've cried more in the past two days than I have since we split."

"I want one thing at this wedding though," I smirked slightly, "besides you. I want pink jelly at the reception."

"Of course," Gabriella laughed at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before taking out my phone book and looking for a wedding planner.

* * *

OMG! Here is your GUMMY WORMS! -hands you guys four gummy worms each-

Now for a review you get... a few scoops of... CHOCOLATE PUDDING!

OMG! THEEE MOST WONDERFUL THING IN THE WORLD!

Gracias for the reviews amigos!


	8. Professor Reemers

I've spent a week with Troy and he made me breakfast in bed almost everyday. He let me choose what movies we watched, he brought me anywhere, bought me anything I wanted, and he even rubs my feet! I know once I marry him it won't be like this but I know he will still be wonderful. I know he tries so hard to make me happy but I'm happy just to have him back in my life. He was always the one that held me when I needed to be held and loved me when I needed to be loved. I think I might be falling in love with him, but I don't really know. I've always loved him, and I'm not sure, but I think it's changing a little bit.

I don't know what I'm going to do about my job, but my mom and Troy live here in Albuquerque and so do all of my friends, except Kerry. I think I will quit my job in New York and try to find one closer, preferably the University of Albuquerque.

We've decided a date for our wedding, October 13th, the day we became friends when we were three. Thankfully it's on a Sunday. It's August right now so we have a few months to get prepared. I already chose what color I want for the bride's maids and I settled down for a normal black tux for Troy. Yea, I know that Troy told me I can make it anything I want, but I really want his opinion. He told me that if it is his choice, he wants to get married in the small chapel up the road that his parent got married in. I thought it was a very sweet thing that he wanted to marry in the same church as his parents, so of course, I agreed and he really appreciated it. I have seen it before and it is an adorable little church, perfect for us.

At the moment we were heading to a meeting with our possible wedding planner. We reached the building and went in to find her office.

"Welcome!" she greeted as soon as we walked in, "I'm Renee Feeble."

"I'm Gabriella Montez and this is my fiancé, Troy Bolton," I introduced us and she motioned us to have a seat on the small couch in front of her desk.

"I hear you two want to get married," Renee smiled at us.

"_I_ hear that you're one of the best in the town," Troy pointed out.

"Some people say that, but I just do my job," I like this girl.

"Alright so you can help us?" Troy sat up on the couch and held onto my hand.

"Yep," she took out a special sheet to fill out, "first we start out with the invitations."

"I made a list the other day," I told her as I searched through my purse and handed her a few sheets of paper.

"So I see this will be a small wedding?" Renee counted to names.

"Yes, just close family and good friends," Troy informed her.

"Alrighty," she set the paper aside in a nice, neat pile and pulled a small color sheet from her desk.

"Do you know what color you want your bride's maids to wear?" she hand me the paper and I found it quickly, honey.

"That is a beautiful choice," she wrote it down on her sheet, "Now we need to find where we'll have the reception."

"Already taken care of," I told her, "we want to have it at a small hotel just a few minutes from the church."

"That's wonderful, all we need to do is set it up with them," she wrote down the hotel's name on the sheet, "Leave that up to me."

"So what do we do now?" Troy asked.

"We need to find you a tux and Gabriella a dress," Renee told us.

"Should we go shopping this week and see what we can find?" I asked curiously.

"If you would like," she shrugged her shoulders, "We should find it within the next month so we can get the decorations… Now what about the catering?"

The meeting went on for a while so we could discuss what we wanted and stuff. We chose a cute little invitation and she told us she would take care of them and show us them before she shipped them off.

All in all, I felt pretty good about it when we got home.

"So now what Gabs?" Troy asked as soon as we got to our room because it was already nine at night.

"I just want to go to bed," I was just a little bit worn out because of all the planning.

"Ok," he agreed and stripped down to boxers before getting under the covers.

I changed into my nightgown, in front of him even, and slid in next to him so I was on my side, propped up on my elbow playing with a stray strand of hair of his, "You're wonderful you know that?"

A cheeky smile appeared on his face and he ran his fingers across my face, "You're amazing… you know that?"

I set myself onto the bed and scooted over so I was in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of my head and we drifted off the sleep.

The next day, after breakfast, Troy brought me to the U. I grabbed a resume and went to make an appointment, "I went here and I heard some of the professors talk about you. They think it's amazing at how fast you became a professor, I mean, four years!"

"You think they would like to have me here?" I asked as we approached the front desk.

"Are you applying to this school?" the lady asked me once I stepped up there.

I smiled a little and said, "No ma'am," I told her.

"Well?" she didn't hesitate.

"I want to apply for a job," I told her confidently.

"A job?" she asked, "I'm sorry miss but you must be a student here to work on campus."

"You don't understand," how could I get her to see, "I am-"

"Gabriella Montez," an older woman walked up to us.

"You know her?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Miss Montez, I am Professor Reemers, I run a lot of this school," the older woman introduced herself, "I see you've met Troy Bolton."

"Hey teach," Troy chuckled and informed me, "I was in her English class."

"How do you know Gabriella Montez?" Mrs. Reemers asked Troy curiously.

"We've been best friends since we were three and now we're engaged," Troy told his old professor.

"Wow," she laughed a little bit, "Gabriella Montez, girl genius, and Troy Bolton, basketball star."

"Yea, weird thing how fate works," I giggled with her a little.

"What brings you here Miss Montez?" Reemers asked me.

"I recently moved here with Troy and, well, I am looking for a closer job," I told her, she seems nice.

"I just think it is amazing how smart you are at twenty-two," Reemers told me in amazement.

"She's a real wonder," Troy said to Reemers, "Ain't she?"

"Now Troy, I know you said 'ain't' just to bug me," Reemers shook her head.

I giggled a little, "he does that sometimes."

"Step into my office," Reemers motioned for Troy and I to follow her, "I think we could really use you in our school. You are a wonderful influence of how hard work pays off."

"Thank you ma'am," I nodded in appreciation.

"Now Miss Montez," Reemers started, "I've read about you in the paper and around the college world and I hear that you majored in Chemistry and Math."

"That is correct," I told her and nodded.

"We have a math class open for Mondays at eleven and three or Wednesdays at three, Chemistry class on Tuesday at noon and two, Wednesday at noon and four, or Friday at four," I wrote this all down on a sheet of paper. Then she told me, "We need a teacher for all of these so just tell me which ones you can do and we'll get you a job."

"Thank you so much Professor Reemers," I thanked her.

"Please call me Terra," she told me with a smile, "I'll be hoping to hear from you soon."

"I will call," I told her, "Bye Terra."

"Yea, bye Terra," Troy said too.

"Troy Bolton, until you graduate from my class, It's still Professor Reemers," she informed him, making me laugh and grab his arm before we walked out of the door together, waving at my new boss.

* * *

Haha... Well let's just say... Troy wasn't the most pleasing student to have in class ;)

Anyway lol. I've been working on the next few chapters and I considered a lot of what you guys told me.

I have 2 or 3 chapters done ahead of this but I am trying to think of a good way to make it go!

I promised you guys some Chocolate pudding so here! -hands out the pudding!-

This time, tell me what you want and I will give out **one** suggestion to everyone!


	9. The Parents

OOOOK!!

First off, you guys asked how they could already fall in love but I didn't mean it like that.

Troy knows that Gabriella loves him as a friend and Gabriella doesn't love him in a romantic way yet...

Second, sorry for the late update... Frickin' computer problems. I couldn't get my itunes working so my dad had to redo windows. Now my itunes works but I lost all my songs... Anyone know if theres any way I can get them back? I knew i should have made a back up disk... I guess I'm glad i didn't lose my the rest of this story!

* * *

The next couple days went quickly while I looked for a wedding dress. Taylor came with me to help because she knew how hard it was to find the perfect dress. We tried twenty-three stores and finally on the twenty-fourth, I found it. It was a strapless white dress that hugged to my body perfectly. The chest was a little sparkly and the back laced up. The bottom didn't have too many ruffles and it was a little poofy, it was the perfect dress.

"This is it," I told Taylor, "This is the one."

"Oh my gosh," Taylor exclaimed as I stepped out of the fitting room, "that is the most gorgeous dress ever! I have to admit, I'm a little jealous!"

"I have to get it!" I exclaimed loudly and looked at the price tag, "A thousand dollars."

"Call Troy," Taylor told me and so I did.

"Hey babe," he answered quickly, "what's up?"

"I found the perfect dress, Troy," I explained to him, "but it's a thousand dollars and I won't get it if you don't want me to."

"Get it," he told me, "you only have one wedding… hopefully."

"Thank you so much Troy!" I exclaimed loudly and I swear he'd have been able to hear it even if he wasn't on the phone with me, "I love you so much!"

"Love you too," he told me, "see you when you get home."

"Bye," we said and hung up our phones.

"So?" Taylor asked but she knew because of my squealing that it was a yes and we both jumped up and down together.

"Come on let's go buy it," I linked arms with Taylor and went to tell the lady which one I wanted.

Later that day, Troy came to the mall and met me in the formal wear store. It wasn't hard to find a tux that we both liked so we were out of there soon. I showed him the dress as soon as we got home and he told me that he couldn't wait to see me in it.

"Now what do we do?" I asked him, "do we need to do anything for the wedding?"

"Brides maids and best men," Troy shrugged, "I chose Chad."

"I want Taylor as my maid of honor and Kerry, Sharpay, and Kelsi as the rest of my maids," I told him.

"Well then I want your older brother, Zeke, and Jason," Troy laughed and held my hand as we went up to our bedroom.

"My brother?" I laughed, "you have never gotten along with him!"

"Well I think it's time to start," he told me with a chuckle, "by the way, we have to tell our parents."

"Oh my gosh," I exclaimed and hit myself on the head, "I can't believe I forgot that!"

"How about tomorrow?" he suggested as we slipped under the covers together.

"Alright," I cuddled up next to him and we fell asleep together.

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself nervous about telling our parents later.

"Hey baby," Troy woke up and stretched, blinking numerous time, "Are you ready to go soon?"

"Yea," I sat up and went to the bathroom, "I just need to take a shower."

"Alright," Troy dug his head back into the pillow.

After my shower, I came out and found him in the same position so I threw a pillow at him and pulled his legs, "Come on Troy!"

"I need a wake up kiss!" he told me and I laughed before crawling up to the head of the bed. He was pointing a finger to his cheek and I was about to kiss it when something stopped me. I knew that if I ever wanted to fall in love with him, I'd have to take it to the next step… So I turned his chin up and brought my lips to his in a deep kiss.

I pulled away with my eyes closed and rose my head half a foot above him. His breath was still hot against my chin and I opened my eyes to find him staring up at me in shock. His blue eyes so bright and his hair was lying against the pillow behind his head. Suddenly, he wrapped his hand around the back of my head and pulled me back into another kiss. Soon, he snaked his arms around my back and neck and turned me onto my back before laying half on me. He really was an amazing kisser. It was him that pulled away this time and he stayed, staring at me. His fingers found the stray hairs around my face and he started stroking my black locks.

"I love you," he told him, running his fingers over my face.

"I love you too (Still Friend love)," I hugged him tightly and pulled out of his grasp, "but we better go."

"Yea I'll get dressed and then I'll make breakfast," he rolled over and stepped onto the hard floor.

I walked down to the kitchen and took some milk out of the fridge along with some cereal, bowls, and spoons. Troy was down just minutes later and we ate together in silence, I found it was a little awkward because of the kiss but I knew it would get better.

Troy was done first so he went out and started the car before I went out too.

I FORGOT HOW nice it was to be home. The house was exactly how I remembered it. This was the first time that I was back since I left for college. My mom visited a couple times but I never came back.

A few minutes after I rang the doorbell, it opened to reveal my brother, "Ted?"

"Gabs? What are you doing back?" Teddy asked me.

"I'm home for good," I told him, "Why are you at mom's house?"

"Just stopped by, she made brownies," Ted laughed, he was only three years older than Troy and I but he never took a liking to Troy.

"Is mom home?" I asked curiously.

"Yea come on in guys," was he being nice to Troy?

"Alright," I pulled Troy's hand so he came inside with me.

"Mom!" Ted yelled up the stairs and my mom came down a minute later.

"Oh! Gabriella!" she exclaimed excitedly, "What a lovely surprise!"

"It's so nice to see you mom!" I hugged her tightly.

"Troy," my mom noticed him standing quietly behind me, "It's been so long," she pulled him into a light hug too, "Four years?"

"Yes Ms. Montez," Troy agreed.

"I always told you to call me Maria!" mom told him.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Maria," Troy smiled at my mother.

"To what do I owe this lovely visit?" she asked, leading us to the couch to sit.

"Look mom," I started cautiously, "I came back to see Troy and I realized something."

"What is it?" mom was curious.

"Well I realized that I love him," I said quietly, lying to what really happened.

"Well that's wonderful sweetie," mom laughed happily.

"That's not all," Troy interrupted.

"We're getting married," I told her with my head down, holding Troy's hand tight.

"Are you sure you're ready?" my mom didn't freak out or anything.

"Yes," I nodded my head and kissed Troy's cheek.

"Wait!" Ted budged into the conversation; "You're marrying _him_?"

"Yes," I told my brother, "because I love him."

"Hey Ted," Troy spoke to him, "I want you to be one of my best men."

"Of course," Ted agreed, still a little bit angry that his little sister was getting married.

"We have to go tell Troy's parents," I told my mom, "but I'm home to stay and I will visit a lot and you'll get the invitation in the mail."

After hugs, Troy and I were on our way to his parent's house. It was a good thing that his parents live only a few minutes away from my parent's house.

**Troy's POV**

I, again, opened the door of the car for Gabriella to get out and we walked up to the front

door together. I held onto her hand tightly and squeezed it a couple times before the door sprang open.

I stop by my parent's house a lot so it wasn't me they hugged first, it was Gabriella, "Gabriella dear!"

"Hey Lucile!" Gabriella exclaimed as they latched in a hug together.

"Jack! Come down here! Gabriella is here!" my mom yelled to my father.

"Did I hear Gabs is here?" my dad asked as he came near and hugged her. We spent so much time at each other's houses, we treated each other's parents as our own.

"It's so good to see you!" Gabriella laughed at her second parents.

"You too sweetheart," she pulled Gabriella into the house and they shut the door on me. I looked down at my watch and counted thirty-seven seconds until my dad opened the door and apologized before motioning me in and into the living room where Gabriella was chatting with my parents.

"So why'd you come back?" my mom asked her.

"We're getting married," I interrupted, as Gabriella was about to use the same line as she did on her parents.

"How on earth did you get her to finally fall in love with you?" mom asked me curiously.

"I decided I needed to give him a chance and I realized how wonderful he is," Gabriella pinched my cheek and kissed me there too.

"Well, if it's what you guys want," my dad nodded towards us, "I think it will work out fine and we'll have beautiful grandchildren."

Oh, just the mention of Gabriella and I having children together made Gabriella blush and mw fidget with my hands.

"That'll come when it comes though," mom smiled at the both of us and hugged us, "I'm very happy for you guys."

"We are too," Gabriella giggled.

"Well mom dad," I stood up, "I best be taking my fiancé home."

"Alright," mom laughed, "Take care of her Troy."

"Don't worry about me Luce," Gabriella giggled and we walked out together.

* * *

:) I hope you like!

I decided to give you guys strawberries with chocolate sauce and Cotton Candy! At request from BaByVanessa093 and blue-mani-pedi! -Hands you BOTH of the snacks-

This time I'm gonna do something very special for you!

I'm gonna make you reviewers some S'MORES!!

That's right guys! I'm gonna make em just for you!


	10. First day of school

September came quickly for me and by that time I had everything moved from New York, back to Albuquerque. I fixed up Troy's place with my furniture and he didn't mind at all. He's completely determined to please me.

Taylor and Chad got married a week ago and it was a gorgeous wedding. I was her maid of honor, of course.

Because it was September, today was my first class. I chose to teach Math Mondays at eleven and three and Chemistry on Tuesdays at noon and two. Then, I would be home the rest of the week.

After I said goodbye to my wonderful fiancé, I headed out to my car and drove off to the college. I arrived early so I went to Professor Reemer's office.

"Good Morning Gabriella," Reemer greeted me, "what brings you here before your class starts?"

"I was just wondering if you have any tips on the people that come here," I laughed a little.

"Not really," she told me with a shrug, "you have to learn it on your own."

"I'm not very experienced as you know," I sighed heavily and looked around the large office.

"I have one tip," she started, "you're very young. Some of the people in your classes will be older than you and they won't think that you know better, but always make sure you let them know who the Professor is."

"Thank you Terra," I waved goodbye and headed off to my classroom.

I had ten minutes to spare so I started writing things on the board like my name and a few equations. Then, I went to explore the back of the room. Soon, young adults started filing in one by one and took a seat at the tables.

"Well hello beautiful," a boy who looked a little older than me, approached me, "What's your name sweetheart? Haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" He wriggled his eye brows at me and it was kind of discusting because I'm his teacher!

"Please take a step back from me," I looked at the clock and saw it was time to start.

"Come on just give me a name cutie," the boy hit on me.

A name he wanted, a name he got, "Alright class, have a seat. I'm your professor."

"You're kidding," the boy scratched his head and sat down. He looked like a ghost had just appeared which made him sit back in shock.

"I would like to introduce myself," I announced to them, "I'm Gabriella Montez. I am twenty-two-years-old and I graduated from the University of New York City. I grew up here in Albuquerque and I went to East High… Any questions?"

"Yea, are you single?" the same boy asked out loud which made a few people laugh.

"I don't think that is a professional question but if you must know," I looked straight at him, "I'm engaged to be married next month."

"What's the lucky guy's name?" another boy from the back, asked. I looked back at him and accidently knocked my pencils down.

"Troy Bolton," I told him, bending down to pick my pencil up, "now if we could just-"

"You're engaged to Troy Bolton?" a girl asked from the back with a squeal, "Oh my gosh!"

"Yes well," I tried to change the subject, "I'm afraid we must start today's lesson."

THE CLASS WENT by fast as I taught what I knew best, shocking the class with my knowledge. It was the end of my first class and I heard a knock at my door. Everyone was just preparing to leave and Troy stepped in with lunch.

"It's Troy Bolton!" a few girls exclaimed and I motioned for him to come to my desk.

"Did you know that you're like a legend here?" I whispered to her as he stood right in front of me.

"Well," he laughed slightly, "I did get chased by girls everyday."

"I'll see you next week class," I waved to them as they stared on their way out. I even saw that same loud mouth boy give Troy a little glare before walking out.

"So what did you bring me?" I gave him a little peck on the lips.

"How's Chinese sound?" he asked me, holding up the little take out boxes.

"You know me so well," I laughed and we sat down together to eat.

THE SECOND CLASS of the day went just as fast as the first and soon it was time for me to go home.

On the way to the door, Professor Reemers caught up to me, "How was your first day?"

"Well, a guy hit on me in my first class and I had to tell them I was engaged but the second went well," I laughed quietly at how well my day went.

"That guy is sure to learn not to," Reemers laughed a little too.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled at her and she waved slightly at me before I went to get my car. I think we'll be good friends.

TROY AND I HAD a meeting with the wedding planner a week and a half later. Renee helped us get everything situated and even helped Taylor and I pick out the bride's maid's dresses. They were beautiful. Troy and I asked the people we wanted to be in our wedding, to be in our wedding and they all said yes of course. Almost everything was ready and we just had to sit back and relax until our wedding day. It was a little hard because I got more and more nervous each day. I didn't change my mind but I still didn't know if I loved him the way I needed to yet.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked me softly, "you look a little down."

"No, I'm fine," I assured him quietly. We were sitting on his bed together and he was reading the newspaper as I went and graded the first few assignments for my classes.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me.

"Our wedding," I couldn't lie.

"What about it?" he asked curiously.

Ok maybe I could lie, "how perfect it will be."

"Oh," he looked a little unconvinced, "Alright."

"I'm fine, don't worry," I assured him as I finished the papers and set them on a small desk I put in our room, "goodnight."

"Good night," Troy told me quietly as I got into the bed next to him like I have for the past couple of weeks, and he held me... like a man held his wife.

* * *

OMG! I got my Itunes working! Now I'm incredibly happy!

SO to celebrate my succes in fixing it... You each get TWO S'MORES!

_Someone _wanted _lipgloss_... So for you girls out there... CHERRY FLAVORED LIPGLOSS for a review!

And for you guys... ummm... you get a bucket! no wait... uh... A TWINKIE!

**Vote on my poll, "Will Troy and Gabriella break up at the end of High School Musical 3?"**


	11. The Wedding

**Gabriella's POV**

The next month went by quickly as I got busy in my work and Troy went back to writing songs. He was still as perfect as ever and treated me like a queen. I loved him more each day but I wasn't completely convinced and it was actually the day. Yes, it was my wedding day and I was in the girl's bathroom getting ready. Taylor was helping with my dress and the other three bride's maids were curling my hair or putting make up on me. When they were done with me and themselves, I took a peek in the mirror and knew Troy would love my appearance. Then, Mr. Bolton knocked on the door and told us it was time to begin. So after the bride's maids linked arms with their best men, I hooked mine onto Mr. Bolton to begin down the aisle.

**Troy's POV**

I was incredibly nervous as I paced back and forth in the men's room where I was getting ready. I had already brushed my hair and pulled on my tux and dress pants, but I felt as if something was missing. I guess I didn't know if she was going to run off and forget me but I sure hoped not. This was the big time. If it works out, this will be the only wedding I'll ever have... and it's perfect. Not because we got the best wedding planner around, but because of _her._ My Gabriella. Marrying her is what I have always wanted. So of course, I sat worrying about whether or not, she would run off, worrying was something I didn't want to be doing on this day... Oh, how I wish she would love me back.

"Troy," Chad's voice rang in the small bathroom, "It's time man."

"Oh God," I almost fainted but I remembered it was Gabriella that I was marrying and I knew it would be ok, "I'm getting married."

"Come on man," Chad led me out the door and once I reached the entrance of the church, I straightened out my tux and happily walked to the front of the chapel. The church was beautiful, decorated with white flowers everywhere and light shone in from open windows and glass-stained windows. I was too distracted that I hadn't realized that the bride's maids were coming in, linked onto the guys' arms. Then, Pachebel's Canon in D started playing and the flower girl, my cousin, walked out, throwing the flowers where the feet of my bride gracefully stepped in. Her arm was linked around my father's, just as she asked of him. She looked more beautiful than she ever had, wearing her gorgeous white dress and her hair curled down her shoulders, but I love her the same when she is in shorts with messed up hair. My father led her up the stairs and left her right in front of me after giving her a kiss on the cheek and a slight nod to me.

"Today, we are here to join Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Rose Montez in holy matrimony," the pastor told the crowd of people sitting in the pews. "Who gives this woman away?" he asked them.

Gabriella's mom stood up, "I do."

Throughout the first part, I would look into the audience and see people in my family and Gabriella's, crying. Our parents especially. I even heard my mom blow her nose half way through.

Then, it was the vows and I was going first, "Gabriella Montez, I want to marry you because you're the first person I want to see in the morning and the only person I want to kiss goodnight. You are, always have been, and will always be everything to me. I don't know how I survived four years without you, because I love you and I'm _in_ love with you,"

"Now your turn," the pastor told Gabriella who I noticed had a few tears dripping down her face and I remembered the time when her beloved cousin died at the tender age of sixteen from a car accident. We were only fourteen then, but I remember holding her all night long and wiping tears off her smooth skin. They invited me to the funeral and I held her hand, the entire time... but this wasn't a sad time, it was suppose to be one of the happiest moments of my life, marrying her.

"Troy Bolton, I want to marry you because you're always there for me. You've always been the one to hold me when I needed someone to and I felt lost without you while I was in New York. I always want to see your handsome smile that makes me melt inside and I never want to be without you again," Gabriella told me, looking straight into my eyes with a smile.

"Troy Alexander Bolton," the pastor turned his attention to me as I watched Gabriella, "do you take Gabriella Rose Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness or health, in holy matrimony, til death do you part? If so answer, 'I do.'"

All of the sudden, I couldn't speak, my mind was spinning with memories of us, together, and they were all just as friends. I wanted to say 'I do' but I couldn't. It was like someone was sitting inside of my head, telling me that I was making a mistake and I couldn't do this to her and I couldn't believe I pushed her to do this. She will never love me the way I love her and then, I made up my mind.

**Gabriella's POV**

What is wrong with him? Why isn't he saying 'I do?' I looked up at him and through his eyes I saw a debate going on in his mind. Those blue orbs were shining with confusion and beyond that, it held how much he loved me.

"I-" he stuttered with a loss of words as he took a step backwards and spilled out, "I can't do this to you."

Troy backed away from me and ran out of the wooden french doors of the church, leaving everyone to gasp at what happened.

I couldn't believe that.

"Just sit tight," I told everyone with confidence, I knew I could get Troy back out there, "I just need to straighten something out with him and then we'll be back."

They all sat and talked quietly as I pulled my dress up and darted out after Troy. I found him back in the men's room just as I expected. As soon as I stepped in, I heard his soft crying from the chair in the corner. It was kind of weird, he never cried.

"Troy," I sat next to him and rested my hand on his back, "What happened out there?"

"I can't do this to you Gabriella. I love you so much and I just realized that I have to let you go," he put his head into his hands and I rubbed his back, "I can't hurt you... If I force you to do this, you might hate me forever and I wouldn't be able to take that."

I took in everything he said and I know that a bright smile appeared on my face, because he exclaimed angrily, "Great, I broke myself into millions of pieces and you're smiling!"

"Oh Troy," I put my hand on his cheek opposite of me and pulled his head to look at me so he could see the tears rolling down my cheeks gently, how sincere I was, "You rubbed my feet," I hicupped with my giant smile.

Of course, he gave me a strange look at the comment I just gave him, "yea and?"

I raised my hand to my face and wiped a few salty drops away, "You made me breakfast in bed! You let me choose what movie to watch. You told me you love me more than anything... and you walked out of that church, because even though you're completely in love with me... you thought of me first. You thought about how much it would hurt me, but Troy," I shook my head at the man in front of me, "Troy I love you. I really really do. I love you! I want to be with you and marry you because I can't imagine my life with anyone else, not because you gave me a choice," I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks and I sobbed quietly with a large intake of breath. "So please, come back out with me and marry_ me_, the Gabriella that is completely in love with you back," I stoked his brunette hair softly as he looked blankly at me.

"You do?" he asked quietly, sitting up straighter to look at my whole face.

"_I do_," I emphasized with a huge grin.

I grabbed the collar of his Tux and with that huge grin, slammed my lips onto his. There was a sort of sparkle that came with it.

"Let's go," we linked arms before wiping our eyes off and heading back to the church. The whole crowd turned to look at us and cheered when they saw us latched onto each other with need.

"Your answer Troy?" the pastor asked as soon as we were up and facing each other.

"I do," he said confidently, staring me straight in the eyes.

Chad handed the pastor the small cushion that held the rings, "Please present to each other, the rings, as a symbol of love and faithfulness to only each other."

Troy took my left hand and then the ring, and gently slid it onto my ring finger and I did the same to him.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton!" the pastor announced, "you may now kiss the bride."

And so he kissed me and we were wed.

* * *

Ok so now they're married... I don't know if I should continue into married life or not. I mean I could make it a little bit awkward between them if they... you know, want to have kids. I don't want to really stop this story because I just think it's adorable, but what more to do?

here is your lip gloss and twinkies!! -hands them out!-

I got a request for french fries and skittles from xxxPrincessJololaxxx next time!


	12. What Brides and Grooms Do

**Gabriella's POV**

Generally, after a wedding, the bride and groom together would hold each other tight and fly off for a week or so to some beautiful romantic place... And we were no different. Earlier that month, we planned to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. We booked a week in the nicest hotel on the island.

What really worried me though... was what most couples did on their honeymoon. Yes, I knew that I loved him more than anyone in my life and he was everything to me... but was I really ready to literally become one with him? I had never been so... intimate with anyone else in my life. I swore to give my virginity to my husband once I was married and Troy knew that. He knew it would be my first time and he was encouraging as we boarded the plane to fly off to paradise. I swear, neither of us ever stopped grinning madly until we both fell asleep on the long ride.

I woke up with my head gracing Troy's shoulder and his head on top of mine. A flight attendant started checking everyone for landing and smiled when she approached us.

"Troy," I nudged him a little, "It's time to get out in Hawaii."

"Five more minutes babe," he murmured into my hair.

I pulled away from his shoulder and smashed my lips onto his.

"Ok I'm up!" he exclaimed and woke straight up with wide eyes.

"There's more where that came from," I flirted with Troy, my husband, and winked.

"Oh my," he chuckled as the plane slammed into the ground and rolled to the port.

As soon as they told us we could leave, Troy and I found our way out to recieve our luggage and catch a taxi. We told the cab driver our destination and soon we found ourselves in a giant five star hotel. By that time, the sky was dark and the air smelled of ocean water.

"It's so big!" I giggled as we dragged our luggage into the lobby and told the receptionist our reservations. A bell boy appeared soon after and carried our bags up while leading the way. He left us outside the door with our key and we opened it wide.

Then, as I tried to walk in, Troy stopped me, "Wait there."

He grabbed the bags and pulled them in and appeared back through the door a few seconds later.

"Ok," I didn't know what he was up to until he leant over, one arm under my knees and the other behind my back to pick me up and cradle me like a baby.

"I have to do this properly," he grinned madly at my stunned reaction as he carried me into the suite with ease, "my bride," Troy gently laid me onto my back

"I love you," I whispered to him, completely worn by the long plane ride and jetlag.

"I love you too," he pulled his shirt off and stripped to his boxer to lie next to me.

I really didn't feel like putting my pajamas on, so I pulled my shirt and pants off, leaving me in just underwear and a bra, the barest I've ever been with Troy. I scooted next to him and for the first time, I ran my fingers across his six pack of abs. I swept my hands over his biceps and he put a hand on my stomach to stroke. Eventually, we ended up spooning with his arms wrapped around my body and his hands holding onto mine right in front of me.

I could tell this week would get interesting...

* * *

I dont know what to do... I need some help.

Ok... here are you French Fries and Skittles...!! -hands them out-

Umm... next time you get... a spoonful of peanut butter! YAY


	13. Going home

Hawaii was amazing! We spent the whole week together; going to the beach, watching movies, just lying in each other's arms. It was already the last day and... he didn't force me to sleep with him. In the morning, we went to breakfast at a nicely decorated, fancy restaurant and then we went to spend it on the beach. He would throw me into the water and I would laugh as he tickled me and I rubbed his abs up and down; it's hard the imagine that only five years ago, we were the best of friends. Not surprisingly, our last day in paradise went too fast and before we knew it, it was time to go to bed to leave at noon the next day.

"Gabriella," Troy spoke softly as we changed into pajamas, "I had a great week with you."

"I had an amazing week with you too," I giggled at him and rolled onto the bed.

"I love you," he laid next to me and wrapped his arms around my body comfortably.

"I love you too," I pushed myself into his body further and snuggled closely.

_Should I do it? Should I show him I'm ready? I'm sure he'll be gentle._

I put an arm underneath my body and pushed myself up.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked sweetly and I just leant down to kiss him and pulled my night gown off to revail no undergarments.

I didn't answer as I raked my fingers gently against his fine chest and down to his boxers.

"What are you doing?" he shuddered slightly as I started to grab the elastic hemmline of his boxers to pull it down but his hand stopped me, "Gabriella?"

My hand grazed up to his cheek and his brown hair fell into his shocked blue eyes.

"I want this Troy," I whispered into his ear, "I really love you."

**(If you read my stories, you know I don't write those scenes... this is the farthest I've gone, I think... So skip to the morning!)**

There's so many things that I want to do in life and what I did with Troy last night, beat all. The morning after was quiet as we woke up a little late and had to rush to get to the airport to make our plane. Surprisingly, the plane was small and there was only three other passangers on it.

"So," Troy tried to start up, "Last night was pretty amazing."

"Yea it was," I whispered lightly and leant back in my seat.

"Everything is gonna be different now," he said quietly, staring at me, "isn't it?"

"Yea," I smiled at him, "A good different."

* * *

I know I know incredibly short!I mean it could have been the shortest chapter in the history of ever!

And because of the delay, I will give you all two spoonfuls of peanutbutter.

Update for some really delicious bannana bread!

Toodles!


	14. Freak Out

* * *

"Troy you don't know how stressed I am right now!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, "I have a full time job and you want us to start a family?"

"Look, I just mentioned it," Troy tried to calm his rampaging wife, "we can wait as long as you need to… listen, we'll wait." He nodded slightly, assuring her of his promise as the tense atmosphere seemed to fall apart and their normal, less angry, atmosphere returned.

"Ok," she sat in her chair and scratched her head even though there was no itch, "thanks."

Pause… Sorry to start out so suddenly. Let me catch you up.

A year has passed since the couple had returned from Hawaii, ready and eager to begin a more than perfect life together, but everything seemed to fall apart two months later. Gabriella had gotten a call from her brother and was told that their mother had passed away in the night suddenly -though peacefully departed- Gabriella sulked for months, not really sulked, more over changed. No longer did she sing in the shower nor did she collect marigolds and lilies from her garden in the backyard to bring to life their almost depressed kitchen. Not having a clue what to do, Troy left her alone after awhile, making excuses not to talk or be around her every free moment of their day, making Gabriella doubt that he still loved her. Then came the offer from Troy to start said family, but being in a bad mood and unsure whether or not they were ready, she had given him the feeling that _she _didn't love _him_ anymore, which as everyone knows, causes major rifts and issues between two people, who actually do love each other and couldn't live a moment without the other. But as fate always had its plan for these two, something that was thought horrible for the timing but really was a beautiful gift for them, happened.

"Oh God," Gabriella sat next to the pipes behind their toilet as she waited, "not now, please, later."

When Troy walked in from grocery shopping, he heard her, sobbing, in the bathroom, and being the loving husband that he was, sprinted to the bathroom, dropping his paper bags on the way.

"Gabriella, hun," he knelt next to her, "what's wrong?" his worried voice comforted her and she flung her almost putty-like arms around his firm, warm neck.

"Yesterday, you said you wanted a family, and I freaked out," she breathed quickly as Troy's mind buzzed with possibilities of what she'd say next, "but I didn't mean it. You know I want a baby."

"I know sweetheart," he stroked her long, curly black hair comforting her, "we'll try ok?"

"We don't have to," she dug her face into his collar bone.

"No we will," he held her tighter, "we'll try."

"No Troy," she pulled away and looked at his facial expressions, "we don't have to _try_."

* * *

Ok what do you think? be honest and tell me what you want to see in this story.


	15. Andrea

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_No we will," he held her tighter, "we'll try."_

"_No Troy," she pulled away and looked at his facial expressions, "we don't have to _try_."_

"What?" Troy was definitely shocked, "you mean there's a-"

"A baby," Gabriella shyly brought his hand to her stomach and made him cup it lightly where eventually there would be a big baby bump.

"In there?" obviously, being in his twenties, he knew where babies came from but his mind was buzzing with the information that in a few months he'd be a father.

"Yes Troy," Gabriella watched him curiously while holding a cautious expression.

"Yea?" a giant smile began forming on the young man's face and Gabriella relaxed.

So Gabriella confirmed it, "yea."

Then in an instant, she was in his arms again, hoisted up while they spun around once and kissed, passionately.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Troy's grin didn't leave his face for a moment as he looked into his wife's eyes.

Though excited for their news, Gabriella's smile dropped, "Troy how can I… I mean… I don't know how to be a mom."

"You used to baby sit your little sister all the time," Troy stroked her cheek with the ball of his hand, "you'll be a wonderful mother, I know it."

"That's different though," Gabriella argued lightly, "I watched her and fed her when we got older, but I don't know much about babies."

"I don't either Gabs," Troy tried to assure her, "we'll learn together."

"Ok Troy," Gabriella sighed as Troy held her tighter and they breathed in sync.

Everything seemed it would be perfect for the two but then, the door bell rang and, wondering who it was, Gabriella looked up at Troy lovingly before leaving to get the door. The real surprise was who stood outside, Andrea, Gabriella's seventeen-year-old sister.

"Andy?" Gabriella showed her real shock as she watched her little sister file her nails harshly.

"Hey Gabs," the younger of the Montez sister look up and smiled as Gabriella saw the two suitcases on either side of her legs.

"What going on?" Gabriella knew something was up as the teenager leant down and picked the luggage up before she walked in, forcing Gabriella to back up.

"What? No 'Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much since the summer'?" Andy tried to brighten the mood of the now confused Gabriella just as Troy walked in and bushed his eyebrows together before backing out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"You know I missed you Andy," Gabriella sighed and motioned for Andy to sit next to her, "but I need to know why you showed up here."

"Look, I'm a Junior this year and my grades are looking bad," Andy entreated with the cutest face she could muster up on, "All of the tutors are fed up with me and Teddy doesn't know how to take care of me… Can I stay with you guys? I mean it's just for a while."

"Andy," Gabriella looked at the younger girl seriously, "I'm married now. It's not all up to me. You have to ask Troy too."

"But he always says I'm annoying," Andy whined like a little girl.

"To be honest Andy, you are annoying, but Troy and I still love you," Gabriella promised the teenager.

"Will you please talk to him?" Andy pleaded innocently, "I don't know how to ask him."

And Gabriella gave in, "ok, but you have to promise to be on your best behavior for him."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" her sister leaped on her and giggled profusely.

"You can stay on the couch tonight," Gabriella nodded with a slight smile gracing her lips, "but if Troy agrees, we'll clean out the guest room for you."

"You won't regret this!" Andy leaned back into the cough as Gabriella stood up.

"I hope I won't," Gabriella whispered as she made her way from the living room to find Troy. After checking the kitchen and the bathroom, she found him in their bedroom, dozed off, "Troy wake up, it's only eight."

"Baby why is your sister here?" Troy opened his eyes and stared up at his wife.

"Troy, I told her she could stay here for a while if-" Gabriella was cut off.

"You told her she could? What if I don't want her here?" Troy obviously didn't like to be left out of such a large decision.

"Troy, you didn't let me finish," Gabriella threw her leg over his stomach and straddled his abs while covering his mouth with her petite hands, "I told her she could stay _if_ you agreed… I wouldn't make such a huge decision without you babe."

"Oh I'm sorry darling," Troy apologized for jumping to conclusions, "but I don't about this."

"About Andy?" Gabriella asked him, "It would mean a lot to me if we tried it; if it doesn't work we could send her back to Teddy since he is her legal guardian."

"But we have our own baby on the way Gabs," Troy whispered lightly, "we don't need more stress from her."

"I know but Troy," Gabriella leant her forehead to his, "please at least let us try."

Finding it incredibly difficult to ignore her pleads, he agreed, "but if it doesn't work out, she's gone."

"Deal," Gabriella kissed him passionately, thanking him for Andy's chance.

"Yes!" they heard from the other side of the door.

"Go watch tv or something Andy, "Troy yelled playfully to his little sister-in-law.

"Ok!" Andy's footsteps noisily left from their spot as the married couple grinned at each other.

"Are you going to tell Andy about our expecting little Bolton?" Troy asked her wife quietly, making sure to flip her over softly, straddling her to get a good view of her stomach.

"Not yet, but I definitely will," her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her as she looked up at Troy who was staring down at her belly.

He lay down so his head was next to her stomach and placed his large, warm, soft right hand on it, smoothly rubbing around her belly button intimately touching her skin, imagining the small child that was probably barely large enough to see.

"How far do you think you are?" he asked, totally focused on the soft tissue of her belly button, where she herself was provided with nutrient as an unborn child.

"Probably only three weeks," Gabriella sighed in pleasure as he kissed the side of her waist gently and whispered soft secrets to their creation.

* * *

What do you think?

BTW I feel bad for not giving out goodies for a while so... how about I give you a pretzel with cheese for a review? mmmm.... I had one today... mmmm.


	16. Studying? Not

The first two weeks of life with Andrea were hard to adapt to. With Gabriella teaching her classes and Troy working on new songs and art, Andrea was being somewhat of a pain towards the young couple; always needing help with schoolwork and complaining about food. Gabriella, though annoyed, loved having her sister around and really believed that she was starting to grow up because of her constant questions and trying to prove herself to them. However, just going into their second week altogether, Andrea already hit a bump. Everything started when she got home from school one day.

"Pops!" Andy used her own new nickname for her 'adopted' father to get his attention from his seat next to Gabriella on the couch.

"What is it Andy?" Troy didn't even look up as he looked down into the paper that he and Gabriella were looking at, it was a list of baby stores near them.

"Can I borrow ten bucks?" she walked towards the couple to see what they were looking at, but Gabriella wanted to keep it on the down low for a while, covered it up but leaning over to kiss Troy while she flipped it over.

Once she finished the kiss, she faced her sister, " just take ten out of my wallet sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Why do you need it?"

"Oh I have to meet Rachel so we can study for a test tomorrow and I need a little gas," Andrea smiled as she walked towards the kitchen and disappeared from their sight.

"Hear that?" Gabriella twirled some of her husband's hair and giggled a little bit, "she's growing up."

"I'm still not buying it Gabriella," Troy sighed, "she's always lied and it will take time for her to gain my trust."

Behind the kitchen walls, Andrea was listening to their conversations. She didn't want to be the bad kid that no one wanted anything to do with, and Gabriella was trusting her.

"I know and I don't blame you," Gabriella breathed out deeply, "she's a little rocky but I know she'll get out of this phase."

That's what Andrea needed to hear from them, from her sister. She needed trust.

"I'm going now," Andy yelled to the couple and headed outside to her car, "bye."

"Bye!" Gabriella said farewell and went back to giving her husband attention.

Andrea went to her car and was well on her way. She really was going to go study with a friend, but when she got to the other girl's house, there were cars everywhere and music was blasting from inside, and she was mad, "oh my…. RACHEL!"

Getting out of her car and slamming the door, she ran up to the house and barged in, looking for Rachel.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind her, "I didn't think you'd show."

"You said we were studying," Andrea hissed to her supposed best friend, "the only studying here is Jennifer and Trey studying each other over there."

"Hey hey I knew you wouldn't come if I told you about it," Rachel rolled her eyes as she started walking toward the kitchen, waving at Andy to follow, "you and your commitment to your sister."

"I want to be a good daughter to her," Andy exclaimed, "how can I do that if I go to parties?"

"F.Y.I. girl, you're not her daughter," Rachel snapped at Andy, picking up another cup of some unknown liquid and shoving half of it down her throat and offering the rest to Andy, making her take a couple sips, "you're her little sister… Just stay and have fun."

"I can't do that," Andy whined, fighting her want to stay there instead of heading right back home and being responsible, "Gabriella was just talking about how she was trusting me again and that she knows I can change."

"John is here," Rachel whispered, pointing towards a hot boy standing and talking to some other teenagers and not knowing what happened, he turned and winked at her, "I know you want to go and get to know him."

"He is hot," Andrea watched as John started his way towards her and walked right up to her.

"Hey Andrea," he whispered in her ear, "how you doin?"

"I'm good," Andy couldn't escape the temptation, "how are you?"

"I'm great girl," he chuckled, "I'd be even greater if your hot ass joined me on the dance floor over there."

She didn't know what came over her, a lot of guys had told her that she had a hot ass before, but she snapped and suddenly had dignity, extending a full five finger slap to the side of his face making everyone stop and stare. All she did was walk away, not knowing what to do because she didn't know what was happening and soon found herself outside, sitting on the porch.

"Hey are you ok?" Andrea turned around and came face to face with Luca Plimo, East high's current basketball star. Luca wasn't the king of the school, not a lot of people even really liked him because he was quiet and secluded. The popularity never got to him and he never accepted his fame from doing the one thing he loved. He wasn't ugly either, he was very handsome and very smart.

"I don't know," Andy finally answered after a long thought process delved through her head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Luca sat next to her.

"No no, I'm fine," she shook her head and turned her head to him, "I'm Andrea."

"I know," Luca smiled at her as a rosy color faintly appeared on her cheeks and chuckled, "I'm Luca."

"I know," she laughed and blushed a tint more.

"So what was that about?" he asked her softly, "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No no it's ok," she looked ahead of her at the sun that was faintly visible behind trees across from them, "I moved out of my brother's house and now I'm living with my sister and her husband. I love them so I'm trying to really behave and I want to get into a good college."

"So what are you doing here?" Luca questioned, looking at her even though she couldn't help but look away under his intense eyes.

"Rachel told me that we were just going to study," Andy bit her lip and gave him a weak smile, "but I showed up and this was going on."

"You know," Luca began, "I could help you with your studies, no lies."

"That's kind of you," Andy was about to say no but she suddenly felt a pull to him, "you know actually, I would like your help."

"Good," he smiled at her and stood up, extending a hand, helping her up also, "I'll talk to you tomorrow and we'll set up times?"

"Yea," Andy smiled softly at the cute boy in front of her.

"Let me walk you to your car?" he offered graciously with a hand.

Andy took it with a smile and they headed to her car, "do you want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure," he smiled at her and it melted her heart, "I'd love to."

"Get in," she got into her car and watched as he ducked in too, "you have a car here?"

"No I got a ride from a friend," Luca smiled as she started her car and they took off to the nearest ice cream parlor.

"I'll drop you off at your house when we're done if you want me to," Andy offered with a grin.

"That'd be great," he grinned back at her, "thanks."

* * *

The trip to the parlor lasted a lot longer than either Luca or Andy predicted, but they had the time of their lives together. After dropping him off, she headed to her own home, trying to sneak in softly because she was and hour passed the curfew that Gabriella and Troy set for her.

"Andrea Marie Montez," Gabriella spoke her sister's name with a strong Spanish accent but kept her English perfectly, "what happened?"

"Look the studying lasted a little longer than I expected," Andy lied to them, feeling guilty that she didn't come home right away.

"Oh really?" Troy crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her disappointedly, "because we saw the news and they said that your friend Rachel received a social host on her record and your other friends that drank recieved minors."

"But I-" Andrea's eyes widened and she knew that even the truth wouldn't save her completely, "I can explain."

* * *

"So you're telling me that you yelled at Rachel and then ran into a hot boy, almost staying? Then he said you had a hot ass and you slapped him, running out the door," Troy was trying to understand what happened while Gabriella sat on the couch with her head in her hands, obviously hurt, "where you ultimately met the basketball captain, Luca, and went to get ice cream with him?"

"That's what happened," Andy nodded to her brother-in-law and stuck to the truth.

"Why didn't you call us and tell us that your plans changed?" Gabriella sighed and looked up at her sister.

"Because I didn't think I would be out with him so long," Andy tried to explain, "see Luca is an introvert and he doesn't talk much, but he talked to me, and it was amazing, every second of it."

"I'm glad you had fun with him," Gabriella stared at her sister emotionlessly, "but you're grounded… Three weeks."

"But Gabs! He agreed to tutor me!" Andy exclaimed to Gabriella.

"Then he can come over, while Troy or I am here and you have to study," she laid down the law and Troy nodded to her.


	17. Eww that's gross

Alright guys... here it is.

* * *

Time had flown by fast and Andrea, so far, had been good for three nice weeks straight. She's gone to school, did her homework, even helped with chores as she was asked every once and a while and it was spring break for everyone. Things were good at the Bolton residence until one day…

Early that day, Andrea had gone to Gabriella for help on her homework, but Gabriella was too busy reading a book that was about the birthing process. Then, Andrea had suggested that the two go shopping like they always had on the first Saturday of the month, but again, Gabriella declined, waving her away while looking through boxes in her garage for old baby clothes her mother left her. Getting irritated that she wasn't getting any attention, Andrea turned to Troy and started asking him if he wanted to play a card game or something, but Troy was too into measuring the spare bedroom to set up their nursery. Andrea was feeling bored and neglected, she wanted someone to pay attention to her, so she left, to a friend's house.

Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella slipped away, leaving Andrea a note that said that they'd back around eight that night. They planned the day out to go shopping for cribs, high chairs, and other necessary baby items that the couple would need in seven months. Eventually they finished browsing and ordered a few things, leaving colors uncertain before they found out if it was a girl or a boy. The day was all around great for Troy and Gabriella until they got home and couldn't find Andrea. It was already nine when they called her cell phone but to no avail.

They sat up for over two hours until they finally heard the door squeak open and a dazed looking Andrea walked in. She hung her coat in the closet and turned to go upstairs, finding that they was waiting for her.

"Damn-it!" Andrea cursed, "why are guys you still up?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Gabriella spoke in monotone, "we've been worried sick since we found that you weren't home."

"You were worried about?" Andy asked incredulously, snapping, "why weren't you worried about me earlier? God forbid you leave your who knows what for later and do something with me."

"Andrea," Gabriella's sentence flew into the tense atmosphere and was lost as she eyed her sister up and down before fleeing up the stairs angrily.

"Geeze, what's her problem?" Andy mumbled sadistically, crossing her arms.

Troy let his mouth drop at the disrespect that his sister-in-law showed to his wife, "Andrea you can't be the center of our lives," he sighed, knowing getting angry wouldn't help either of them.

Andrea dropped her arms and stared at him, "why not?"

"Because we have other things going on too," he rubbed his eyes from the lateness and just watched her, "just don't stress her out ok? She needs to stay calm."

Troy was about half way up the stairs when Andy had an epiphany, "she's pregnant."

Freezing frigidly, Troy turned and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Eww you've had sex with my sister?" Andy looked disgusted while Troy just stared at her like she was stupid.

"Andrea, we're married," Troy shook his head.

"I know but just the thought that you do it while I'm here, is gross to me," she shrugged, it wasn't a new look for someone to give her.

"How else does someone get pregnant?" he was fooled by her stupidity and let the secret slip.

"I knew it!" Andy sprinted up the stairs, racing to Gabriella's room.

Before Troy got out a, "wait Andy!" she was barging in and jumping on the bed where her sister was resting.

"Gabriella Rose Montez!" Andy exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down, "you told your husband but not your sister!"

"Told him what?" she sat up and yawned, "Troy?"

Troy just gave her a funny like and smiled sheepishly, placing a hand on his stomach.

"You told her?" Gabriella exclaimed, wide eyed, not believing that Troy would rat out her secret, "I can't believe you!"

"No babe," Troy waved his hands in a stop and listen motion, "I just told her not to stress you out and she tricked me!"

"Hun, you need to get better at that," Gabriella rested her head back down and watched her sister as she too laid next to her.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Andy whispered to her sister, all prior fighting forgotten.

"I'm only two months along," it was like a certainty that it was true to Andy and she squealed.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" she screamed excitedly.

"If you're good," Gabriella frowned at her sister, "otherwise I'm taking all of your aunt powers away."

"Got it!" she smiled brightly and stared at her sister and then down to her stomach a few times.

"Go ahead," Gabriella rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt up, letting her sister see the small bump that was forming.

"No wonder that shirt didn't fit you the other day," Andy started remembering small clues that would lead to the same conclusion, "we've always been the same size."

"Andrea," Gabriella smiled and placed a hand on her sister's cheek motherly, "I love you, but I need to go to sleep tomorrow, unless you want an angry pregnant woman charging at you."

Andy smiled, saying good night, and left.

* * *

review :)


	18. Baby

Okay so I read a story today that I really like and the writer apologized for not updating in a month and a half... so I felt really guilty for not updating mine in nine months! I couldn't think of anything so Ive decided to end it here. I hope you like the ending and if you forgive me for not updating, please review and read my other stories! Hope you like!

* * *

"Miranda!" twenty-four-year-old Andrea Plimo exclaimed, running after the six-year old girl.

"Gotta catch me Aunty Andy!" the little girl ducked under the table and scrambled to the other side.

Andrea, frustrated, ran to the other side of the table to cut her off, only to find her jumping out in the nick of time, "squirt, it's time for a bath!"

"No!" Miranda darted from her aunt's sight, into the other room.

"Gotcha!" Miranda screamed as she was lifted into the air unexpectedly.

"Uncle Luca!" she squirmed in his grasp, but to no avail. She gave up and stopped.

"Princess Miranda, it's time to take your bath," Luca smiled softly at the little brunette girl with bright blue eyes.

"Thanks Luca," Andrea smiled as he handed her their niece.

"Aunty Andy, can we take Jeremy on a stroller ride after my bath?"

"How about this, if you be a good girl and take a bath, we'll go on that stroller ride now," Andrea suggested, looking to Luca, "is Jeremy up?"

"Yeah, I just checked on him," Luca motioned the other room before they walked to where the one-year-old boy was lying, his eyes wide.

"Come here little man," Luca held his arms out and pulled the little boy to his feet, where he wobbled lightly before steadying himself, "soon you won't need a stroller buddy."

Jeremy giggled, "dada!"

"We're going on a stroller ride mister," Luca passed the toddler to his mother.

"Aunty Andy," little Miranda tugged on her aunt's pant leg, "when will mommy and daddy pick me up?"

"Luca will you actually take him back and get the stroller?" Andrea kissed her son and gave him back to Luca.

"Sure babe," Luca happily took the boy and they left the room to go get the stroller out of the garage.

"Miranda, it's only been two hours sweetie."

"But I want to be with them!"

"Honey, don't worry, you'll see them soon. "

"Why couldn't I go with them?"

"They had to go to the hospital and it will be a while. It might take all night, but when we go see them tomorrow, you'll have a new brother or sister," Andrea hugged the small girl who frowned lightly until the mention of a baby.

"Why does it take so long?"

"Well remember how big mommy's tummy was? The baby was in there and he or she has to come out."

"Oh yeah! Mommy was big! Will she be small again?"

"Yes, she will darling," Andrea lifted the young girl from the floor and pulled her to her skinny body, "are you ready to go on the walk now? I bet Uncle Luca and Jeremy are waiting."

"I suppose," Miranda frowned and hugged Andrea as she was carried out to the drive way where her uncle and cousin were waiting.

Jeremy giggled in his stroller as Luca tickled him, "you goofy kid."

**Two and a half hours earlier**

"Did you get the bags?" Gabriella waddled down the stairs, "they were in the room."

"Yeah I put them in the car already dear," Troy fidgeted, trying to help his wife who was insistent of doing it on her own.

"Where's Miranda?" Gabriella moved down the last step and looked around for her daughter.

"Mrs. Delilah is watching her until Andrea gets here to pick her up."

"Is there anything else we need?" Gabriella paused and thought for a minute.

"Babe," Troy took her hand and started leading her, "we should get to the car before the next contraction."

"I suppose you're right," Gabriella let him guide her to their shiny black car and got in the passenger's side.

Troy hopped in the front seat and started the car, "are you ready for another, baby?"

"Oh god, I sure hope so," Gabriella smiled seeing Miranda outside with Mrs. Delilah and rolled her window down, "Miranda dear, please be good for Aunty Andy and Uncle Luca! Thanks for watching her Rosie."

Mrs. Delilah smiled and waved at the couple, "no problem darling, bring that little baby home safe and sound!"

"We will," Troy smiled and stepped on the gas, waving at the two as Gabriella grabbed her stomach again and felt another contraction coming, "how many minutes?"

Gabriella's pain faded and she looked at the time, "eight."

**Ten hours later**

"Baby, it's almost time," Troy swept her black hair away from her eyes. Sweat was evident on her forehead and to anyone else, she looked like hell with her sticky skin and no make up, but to Troy, she was more beautiful than ever. She was giving him yet another reason to live.

"I know Troy," she grunted unhappily, "it better be at least."

The doctor in the room looked at her charts and checked how dilated she was, "very soon. I will get your gynecologist in here and nurses to begin." And he left quickly.

"I wonder how Miranda is doing," Gabriella looked out the window at the dark sky, wondering about her daughter.

"I talked to Luca at nine and she was fast asleep," Troy looked down at his watch, "that was five hours ago. She's probably dreaming about her new little sibling."

Gabriella laughed, "she really wants a little sister."

"What do you want Gabs?" Troy stroked her cheek lightly.

"It doesn't matter to me," she smiled lightly at her husband, "I want him or her to be out. What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me either," Troy kissed her softly, "I love my little princess and I would love another little girl to spoil rotten and I would also love a little boy to play basketball with and play in the mud. Either way, I have my princess Miranda and my future basketball star Jeremy."

Giggling brightly, Gabriella pressed, "what if Jeremy isn't good or doesn't even like basketball?"

"He will. His father and his Uncle were the basketball stars of East high in their times," Troy smiled proudly, thinking about his little nephew. In all honesty though, he didn't care if he got another little girl or his own little boy.

"It's time Mrs. Bolton."

**8:00 the next day**

"Miranda sweetie, wake up," Andrea lightly shook the small girl just enough for her eyes to pop open.

"Good morning Auntie Andy," Miranda yawned and sat up in the guest bed.

"Guess what baby," Andrea smiled brightly as the young girl, "daddy called me. He told me the baby was born just an hour ago."

"No way!" Miranda jumped out of bed and hopped around excitedly, "is it a boy or girl?"

"Daddy didn't tell me," Andrea pulled out some clothes from a suit case for Miranda and handed them to her, "get dressed so we can go see!"

"Okay!" Miranda took the clothes and dressed herself for the day.

Not long later, they had eaten breakfast and with the excitement of a little baby, Andrea, Luca, Jeremy, and Miranda packed into the mini van in the drive way and took off to the hospital.

**An hour earlier**, Gabriella laid in bed, exhaustion pouring over her. Troy sat next to her and waited patiently. As soon as their baby was born, it was whisked out of the room.

The door opened a few minutes later and a nurse pushed in a small incubator of sorts, containing a small bundle, "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, meet your son," she reached into the container and gently lifted the bundle out, little hands flailing from inside, and placed him in Gabriella's arms. Troy, who had stood up as soon as the door was open, leant over the side of the bed to view their newest treasure.

"He's so handsome," Gabriella let a few tears of pride fall from her eyes, "he looks just like you."

"He is. What should we name this little guy?"

"What do you think?"

"It's up to you."

"Travis," Gabriella smiled at the little boy.

"Travis Michael?" Troy kissed her head lightly.

"Travis Michel Bolton." Gabriella kissed her husband and played with her new born son's tiny fingers.

**An hour and a half later**

"Knock knock," the door opened quietly and in entered Andrea, Luca, Jeremy, and Miranda.

"Mommy!" Miranda ran up to her mother who was lying on the hospital bed and pulled herself up next to her to hug her.

"Hi sweetie," Gabriella kissed her daughter on the cheek and stroked her hair, "how was your night with Aunty Andy?"

"It was okay; I really missed you though," Miranda smiled and lay next to her mother.

"Sweetheart," Gabriella motioned to Troy who was standing on the other side of the room, cradling Travis, "I know you wanted a little sister, but you have a little brother."

"Can I see him?" Miranda's smiled faltered until Troy walked the bundle over to Miranda and showed her her little brother.

"Miranda, this is Travis," Troy arranged the small boy so that his face was in view for his big sister.

"I guess a little brother won't be that bad," Miranda smiled again and continued to peek at the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Gabriella asked her.

Miranda squirmed in the bed, "yes!"

"Okay, you have to sit up so he can lie in your lap," Gabriella positioned her daughter so she could take the baby if needed. Slowly, Troy lowered the bundle onto Miranda's lap and she was instructed to support the neck.

"I will be the best big sister ever, Travis," Gabriella and Troy smiled at their daughter and then looked to the other family in the room that had gotten closer since they entered.

"He's adorable Gabi," Andrea touched his little fingers softy and her and Luca grinned at the baby. Jeremy, who had been quiet thus far began flailing in his father's arms.

"Jeremy, this is your little cousin, Travis," Luca lent his little boy over the newborn and the two looked at each other curiously.

"I can already tell, this one is going to be a smart one," Troy laughed lightly, "he's barely slept so far and his eyes have been wide open."

"He sure will be," everyone looked to the door where Ted stood with his wife and his seven-year-old son, Henry, watching his family fawn over the newborn.

"Come on in," Troy motioned and not long later, his parents arrived and everyone was there, celebrating the new life. Each person, besides Jeremy and Henry, had held little Travis by an hour later and he had finally grown too tired and began crying. Ted and his family and Troy's parents bid goodbye and only Andrea, Luca, Jeremy, and Miranda were left with the couple and their newborn.

"Miranda," Andrea picked up her niece and hugged her, "it's time to go back to aunty and uncle's house."

"What about mommy and daddy and Travis?" Miranda looked at her family and frowned.

"We have to stay here for one more night, just to make sure Travis is healthy enough to be brought home," Troy put Travis in the incubator and took his daughter hugging her tightly and then gave her to Gabriella.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow and then we'll go home, okay sweetheart?" Gabriella kissed her daughter on the forehead and Andrea lifted her to the ground.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," Miranda motioned to be picked up to see Travis one last time, "bye Travvy. I will see you at home tomorrow."

Luca and Andrea hugged Gabriella and then shook Troy's hand with a smile before picking Jeremy up from where he stood on the floor and everyone waved as the four of them made their way out of the room.

"It's going to be hard," Troy smiled down at the mini human.

"I know," Gabriella smiled up towards her two boys.

"Any regrets?" Troy walked back to her and stroked her cheek.

"No," Gabriella grinned and rested on the bed.

"None?" he was slightly and presently surprised.

"Well, I wish I had realized how much I loved you in high school and I wish I didn't spend four years without you," she giggled lightly and put her hand over his that was still caressing her cheek.

Troy chuckled and kissed her, "I'm happy you finally fell for me."

"Me too," Gabriella sighed, closing her eyes and smiled lightly, "I can't imagine what would've happened if I had agreed to Rick's proposal."

Troy frowned slightly at the mention of her almost fiancé.

"My decision to give you a chance was the most wonderful and amazing choice I have ever made and I thank you for making me choose."

"I still feel bad for that," Troy scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't, please," Gabriella pulled his hand back to hold it, "if you hadn't we'd still just be best friends and we wouldn't have our beautiful children. You did what you had to do for you and for me."

"I love you Gabriella Bolton."

"I love you too, Troy Bolton."

Gabriella scooted over in the bed and motioned for him to lie next to her. His arm wrapped around her and her head lay on his chest. Both closed their eyes and thought about what would have happened if Gabriella had chosen to forget about Troy, as impossible as it seemed. However, both then smiled because she chose risking their friendship for something she was hesitant about and he was adamant is his ultimatum.


End file.
